To Be With You
by Bishounen-Otaku
Summary: Inuyasha and the others find the last shard of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome has to make the ultimate choice should she go back home forever or should she stay with Inuyasha?


To Be With You

"Inuyasha that demon has a jewel shard in his back!" Kagome yelled pointing to the jewel.

"Heh, so that's why your so strong, well not for long cuz I'm gonna finish him off" Inuyasha said getting ready to attack.

"Let's see you try and defeat me!" The demon yelled in anger. (I can't think of a name for him so just call him "demon")

"Don't mind if I do" He pulled the Tetsusaiga out of his sheath.

"TETSUSAIGA!!!" The attack hit him right on his back where the jewel shard was, it came out and fell on the ground.

"Please, allow me to clean up this mess" Miroku pulled out his hand and sucked up what was left of the demon.

"All in a good day's work" Miroku wiped his hands.

"Good job Miroku" Sango put a hand to his shoulder.

"Thanks" he returned the favor and put a hand on her thigh, stroking it.

SLAP!!! Oo

"You always have to ruin it don't you?" she yelled squeezing her fists and looking down at the now slapped Miroku.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I picked up the jewel shard from the ground and looked at it, it's the last shard of the shikon jewel, I knew that eventually someday I would have to give the jewel to Inuyasha so that he can be a full demon, but I don't want that to happen I'm in love with Inuyasha, I want him to stay the way he is, the power of the shikon jewel is great, anything could happen to him, he could turn into an evil demon. What if he doesn't remember me?….

Her thinking was interrupted by a curtain someone.

"Kagome….Kagome….are you ok?" Inuyasha waved a hand to her face getting her out of her trance.

"Huh-What? Oh sorry Inuyasha I guess I got carried away thinking" she blushed feeling a little embarrassed.

"What were you thinking about?" he wondered.

"Oh…about the jewel"

"What about the jewel?"

"I was wondering what we're gonna do with it, since we finally collected all the shards"

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm gonna use it to be a full fledged demon, duh where have you been?" being conceded.

"Yeah I know but I figured you would make up your mind"

"No, I still wanna be a full demon, that's the only reason why we collected the jewel shards in the first place.

"Uh, I don't know mean to interrupt your little conversation but it's getting dark, don't you think we should make camp" the little fox said looking up at the two.

"He's right Inuyasha, we have to find a place to camp for the night"

"But what about the jewel?" the hanyou wined.

"I promise I'll give it to you tomorrow ok, but for now lets just find a place to rest I'm tired" she yawned.

"Yeah, alright" he shrugged.

The group found the perfect spot, Inuyasha made a fire and they ate noodles that Kagome brought from her time, everyone got ready for bed, Miroku and Sango slept side by side, Kagome slept in her sleeping bag with Shippou by her side and Inuyasha was sitting by a tree still awake and thnking….

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I don't know what to do, should I be a full demon? Should I be a human or should I stay the way I am? At first all I ever wanted was to be a full demon, I didn't care about anyone or anything, my only goal in life was to be a full fledge demon, so that I could prove to myself and everyone else that I was more than just a half breed. But all that changed when I met Kagome, she taught me how to trust people, how to make friends, how to love….I'll admit at first I didn't like her she would always screw up and get in my way, but as time went on I started having feelings for her, I feel in love with her, she may not know it, but that's how I really feel.

His thoughts slowly drifted him off to sleep.

The Next Morning

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Shippou asked

"We're going to the village"

"The village, why are we going there?" Kagome wondered

"Because I want Kaede to take off this baka necklace"

I don't know Inuyasha it does come in handy, Kagome can make you do whatever she wants with it" Shippou smiled at the thought.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE FOX, YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!" he yelled furiously Oo

Shippou hid behind Kagome's legs, scared for his little life.

"Inuyasha!! He's only a child, and besides he was only kidding" Kagome comforted the little fox child.

"Heh, if you mess with me one more time your gonna get it" Inuyasha said making a fist to Shippou.

In Kaede's Hut

"So what brings ye here Inuyasha?

"I came here so you can take off this baka necklace"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't remove it"

"Nani, why not?

"Because I am not the one who has control over it"

"Then who does?"

"Kagome…."

"Kagome? ….you mean she has the power to take it off?"

"Indeed she does, Kagome is very special"

"Well your right about that" Inuyasha blushed at the remark

"But how do I know she'll take if off?"

"Why don't you try asking her nicely"

"Haha, very funny"

"I'm not trying to be funny Inuyasha, it's just that you tend to lash out at her, so try to be nice.

Later on That Day

"Did Kaede take the necklace off Inuyasha? Kagome asked

"NO!!"

" Why not?"

"Never mind"

"Ok…sure" she knew something was up

"When am I gonna get the jewel?"

"Oh yeah the jewel, I forgot about that" she started feeling a little bad

"Well…." Inuyasha was getting impatient

"I promise I'll give it to you tonight, meet me at the well when everyone's asleep.

At The Well

Inuyasha waited for Kagome by the well, he still wasn't sure what he was going to do with the jewel, but he knew whatever choice he made was the right one. Just then Kagome appeared from the bushes.

"It's about time, what took you so long?"

"Shippou was having trouble sleeping, so I stayed with him until he feel asleep"

Kagome took the shikon jewel off her neck and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Here…"

Inuyasha reached out his hand to take the jewel.

" The Shikon Jewel…." Inuyasha whispered as he looked at it in his hand

"Kagome…."

"Yes, Inuyasha"

"Arigatou…"

"Hmm, your welcome" smiling lightly

"Well…. I guess you won't be needing that necklace anymore, huh?"

"Guess not"

"Here, let me take it off"

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and slowly removed the necklace off his neck, the beads scattered all over the ground, she no longer had control over his spirit.

"I know how much you hated it"

"Thanks Kagome"

"It's no problem…really" she smiled looking at him

"Well…. I guess I should go home, the jewel shards have been found, there's nothing else for me to do here" tears ran down her face as she walked towards the well.

"Just because the jewel shards were found, doesn't mean you can't stay with me!!" the hanyou begged

"NO!!! I did my job, I helped you find the shards, there's no reason for me to stay here any longer, I have a family that I hardly never get to see, I miss them" Kagome was about to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist

"Please Kagome, don't leave me!!" Kagome freed herself from his grip

"Sayonara Inuyasha, I hope your happy as a full demon, tell the others that I love them and that I'll miss them" more tears rolled down her cheeks, as she went down the well

"NO KAGOME!!!" he yelled as he saw the love of his life disappear into the darkness

"I need you…."

Back in Kagome's Time

Kagome P.O.V.

I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I had to come back, I knew the day would come, the jewel would be whole again, and I knew that someday I had to come back to my own time and never go back to the Feudal Era again, I just want you to be happy, full demon or half, I'll always love you, no matter what you decide.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

I don't understand, why did she leave me? I thought everything was going fine between us, just because the jewel is complete doesn't mean she can't stay here with me, I haven't even told her I loved her. I've made my decision, I know what I have to do.

In Kagome's Room

Kagome laid wide awake in her bed, she wondered about Inuyasha, and how he was going to make out without her, she slowly feel asleep. Inuyasha crawled through Kagome's window, he watched her for a while as she slept, she looked like an angel, so peaceful and beautiful.

"This is all for you Kagome…." He whispered

"Kagome….wake up" he gently nudged her

"Huh…what GASP Inuyasha…."

In front of her was a man with black hair and brown eyes, her eyes gazed as she looked at him.

"I don't get it, I thought you wanted to be a full demon, why did you do it?"

"I-I did it…. to be with you…."

"Why?"

"B-Because aishiteru" Inuyasha blushed

"You do, you honestly truly love me?"

"With all my heart"

"Inuyasha mou aishiteru"

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome, and she did the same, they looked into each others eyes, then slowly leaned for the kiss, Inuyasha yearned to taste Kagome's lips, he pressed his lips against hers then slowly began to stick his tongue in her mouth, they kissed with such a passion, they broke the kiss and embraced each other once again.

"I'll never leave you, I'll always be here with you" whispering in her ear.

The End


End file.
